Arthur's One True Love
by Idril Telperien
Summary: Merlin's twin sister follows him to Camelot and she quickly catches Arthur's eye. However, the country girl isn't quite so smitten with the arrogant Prince. That is until he risks his life to save her brother. Written after 3x12. Arthur/OC. This was on extended hiatus but is now being re-edited. Please read and review.
1. Preface

**Just something I wrote after series 3 episode 12. Please read and review would love to know what you think.**

**I'd kind of forgotten about this story but kept getting reviews and favourites so I thought I'd come back to it and redraft it to make it better. **

**Preface**

I knew what I had to do.

Someone with a pure heart had to die in order to stop the immortal army destroying Camelot. I wasn't arrogant enough to believe that I was pure of heart but ever since I'd talked to Gaius last night about what it would take to kill the army I could recall the dragon telling me time and again when I'd go down to see him how I must have such a pure heart to be so kind. Maybe he had known all along that it would be my destiny to die so the two boys I loved could continue with theirs. Just the idea that he could have known from that very first meeting hurt, even though it wouldn't have changed what I was about to do. I wouldn't, couldn't regret a single second of the time I had shared with Arthur. Those secret moments we had shared in corridors, stolen looks across the crowded courtroom and those beautiful moments when we'd ridden off into the woods where we could finally be together. It just would have been nice to know how little time I had had left on Earth so I could have appreciated it all a bit more.

I sighed sadly as I made my way into the castle through the servant's entrance. I proceeded carefully as I had to find my way to the throne room without being spotted by one of the sprawling army; they had instructions to shoot me on sight and the person who killed me had to be the one who cast the spell in the first place, my once friend: Morgana. Tears clogged my throat and burned my eyes as I thought of all the things that I was forfeiting for Camelot but I refused to let a single tear fall. I wouldn't give Morgana the satisfaction of seeing me cry. But I still thought of all those I was leaving behind: I would never see my Mother again, never help Gwain out after a disastrous pub outing, never moan at my brother for leaving his side of our room in a complete tip, help Gaius cook dinner for the three of them or laugh with Gwen as we sorted through Morgana's extensive wardrobe- wishing we owned some of those beautiful flowing dresses and daring each other to try on the brightly coloured silks. But the worst thing was knowing that I would never see Arthur again. How hard we'd fought to be together was all for nothing.

"I love you, Arthur." I whispered as I threw open the throne room doors and walked towards my destiny.


	2. Camelot

**I know the things I write may be a bit different to what happened in the show and I'll miss out bits or change them slightly but only because I'm using it as a springboard for my take on it. Thanks and keep reviewing its awesome to get them! :)**

**1. Camelot**

They say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes. The best moments, the ones that took your breath away and perhaps a few of the moments you wished you could forget. Of course this is cheating slightly. Those moments ,that montage of you, is meant to happen in the split second before the life leaves you and you go somewhere. I guess the one good thing about knowing that you're about to die, that there is no tomorrow and no more second chances, is that you get longer to reflect than those who suddenly have a sword thrust through them. I get a chance to remember the highlights and what led me down this road.

My tale is a good one. One that can be told around campfires to children. A tale of family, of friendship, of love and betrayal, of a serving girl falling for a Prince and him actually loving her back. It even has a dragon.

It was the dragon that led me to my death. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. I've only started reminiscing and I'm already at the end. Perhaps it's more pertinent to go back to where it all started.

_Camelot. _

…..

We left as the early morning light flooded our small village. Our Mother kissed us both in the house so as not to draw too much attention to our departure. As we left the house we'd lived in all our lives for the final time I couldn't help but look back with tears in my eyes as I tried to take in everything that I'd taken for granted all my life. The house, if you could call it that, was slightly lopsided and made of an odd mismatch of different woods from the surrounding forest. It had a single room which was segmented by brightly coloured cloth my Mother had made to cheer the place up. Not that it needed it; her love was enough to brighten even the darkest cave. Sadly, it was her love and selflessness which meant the two of us were leaving her here alone.

Merlin had to leave. He was special and although he had managed to hide it for the past seventeen years the village had begun to notice his gifts. There was a rumour going around that he was a wizard; all good humoured jokes but too close to the truth for my Mother. If anyone ever found out about his abilities my brother was as good as dead. So my Mother was sending us to live with an old friend in Camelot. She hoped that in a big city we could fit in easily and not stand out. At first Merlin had been going alone but a few nights before we left she sat the two of us down and told us that I was to go with him. Part of me had been thrilled at the news; I'd been secretly envious that Merlin got to have a big adventure in the city while I was stuck in the small village but on the other hand I loved my Mother and didn't want her alone. Not that we had any choice, being a single mother for seventeen years had taught her how to be stubborn and get what she wanted out of life. So I was leaving for Camelot with Merlin.

"Come on, Talliah." Merlin wrapped an arm around me before leading me slowly away from the village. As we walked I looked up to see Will watching us from his doorway. He gave a sad smiled and waved at us, my heart contracted painfully as I realised this would be the last time I'd see him for perhaps many years.

"Bye Will." We whispered in unison as we waved back before turning and walking away from home into the unknown.

…..

Three days later and we were getting ever closer to our destination however for someone who had never left their home before, sleeping alone in the cold forest with just my brother's whistling snore for company was strange. The forest path we trekked through, while being the may way for the outlying villages to get to Camelot was still pretty deserted. We could go whole days with only the odd rider passing us by. The oppressive oaks loomed overhead and blocked out most of the sunlight, bathing us in ominous shadows with the trees too close together to see much on either side of the leaf strewn path. Each creak of branches or flapping wings on the first day of our travels had left me reeling round, eyes searching the gloom in all directions as I prepared to come face to face with a gang of robbers or a hungry wolf. However I'd eventually grown accustomed to the noises, and tired of Merlin's laughter at my fright, and now just kept a half tuned ear alert for any unusual noises.

"Talliah! Talliah, look!" Merlin, who was always so full of boundless energy, had wandered on ahead of me and was stood on top of a ridge staring into the horizon.

"What? Let me guess another wood that we have to trek through before we get anywhere near Camelot." I sighed in annoyance. While I had gotten use to life in the forest I wasn't particularly desperate for it to go on any longer than necessary.

"Come see!" Reluctantly I trudged up the hill to see what all the fuss was about and gasped when I saw it: Camelot. The beautiful city stood regally atop a hilltop with high, white walls keeping it safe from invaders. The midday sun rose high above the city and cast an ethereal glow on the white turrets, almost blinding me if I looked for too long. The roads down below us had streams of horses and carts heading to the market and even from this distance I could hear happy exclamations as old friends met along the path. The whole scene was beautiful. "Excited?"

"Of course!" I grinned at him, the first real smile I'd given him in days, but before long I had to turn back to the gleaming city before us. "Imagine what it's like to live there?" I whispered more to myself as I grasped Merlin's tattered sleeve and began pulling him down the slope. For once I could match Merlin's unbridled enthusiasm. While we were twins and looked spookily alike our personalities couldn't be more different. Merlin was like a young puppy; full of excitement and enthusiasm that couldn't be quashed by anything while I was more practical.

"I wonder if Gaius will like us?" I mused once the land began to level out again and I caught my breath.

"No one couldn't like you. What with that sullen attitude and pessimistic personality I'll be surprised if they don't make you Queen." He teased good humoured as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll have to take you along whenever I need to convince a man to marry me." I shuddered at the thought of marrying anyone. I guess it came from watching my Mother raise the two of us alone, while it had been a struggle she had been independent and proud. A fiery woman rather than the married women in our village who seemed quite content to be a man's possession.

"Don't worry about it, Tal; you'll be fine after all no one will want to marry you." He joked before beginning to run as he saw the look on his face. I raced after him heading blindly towards Camelot and the only man I would ever consider marrying.

…..

Camelot was meant to be our haven.

A place of safety for my brother but almost as soon as we walked into the city we were confronted with the shocking reality of the knife edge we stood on. We walked into the courtyard of the most beautiful castle I could ever imagine seeing, which was crowded with people gawping up at who I guessed was the king. Tall and with a hint of the handsome young man he had once been, he stood regally over the gawping crowd as a young man was bought, bound at the wrists and struggling slightly against the two guards holding him up, up to a stage in the centre of a courtyard. There were gasps and murmurs from the crowd, some of whom even took an uneasy step back, and Merlin, who sensed the sudden atmosphere shift grasped my hand in his.

"This man that you see before you is accused of using magic and will be henceforth executed under Camelot law." I turned to look at Merlin in horror at what we'd just heard. Merlin had turned an unnatural shade of white as though he had seen a ghost; perhaps it was his own haggard form hunched on the block beside the other poor soul. I brought my other hand over his, sandwiching it and squeezing it tightly. He bent his head, using my form as a shield from the horror we had both turned away from as the axe was bought down on one of Merlin's kin. "Let it be known that anyone practising magic will suffer the same fate."

"Let's go." I whispered not sure whether I meant to find Gaius or to leave Camelot altogether. Sadly as we began to head towards the castle, someone started screaming.

"What now." Merlin whispered shakily. We turned in time to see a witch screaming up angrily at the King and threatening his son.

"Let's not mention this to Mum." I whispered as we stared in horror as she disappeared in a gust of wind.

"No, I think it may tip her over the edge." He laughed at the dark humour as we hurried away into the castle before anything else happened.

So much for a quiet life.

….

It's odd when you first see someone you're going to fall in love with; it should be like a bolt of lightening all bird song and love at first sight. That was what was promised in all the fireside stories we were told as children. You'll know when you meet your love; they'll be the missing piece of the puzzle, they'll fill a hole in your heart you didn't even know was there and the connection would be instantaneous. Love at first sight. However, as most of my life panned out parallel to what would be considered the norm, when I first set eyes on Arthur all I thought was _what an idiot, the girl who marries him will be a fool._ The first I saw of him was the day after our arrival in Camelot when we were delivering supplies to noblemen in the castle. There was a group of knights throwing swords and spears at a poor servant boy who was cowering behind a large shield.

"Move."The ringleader, a tall, blond man yelled at the poor quivering boy. Merlin and I exchanged glances; both of us wanted to say something but neither dared. We may not have known much of castle etiquette yet but even we knew that knights were way above too unemployed scroungers living with the physicians in the social pecking order. The poor boy looked scared out of his wits as he raced around the lawn. Tall but too scrawny to be intimidating, brunette with big puppy dog eyes. It wasn't hard to imagine my brother in his place.

"Ok, ok enough." I wandered between the knights and the poor serving boy, unable to stand the similarities any longer.

"Excuse me?" All the knights crowded around us menacingly, led by the blond boy who'd been yelling earlier. He reminded me of Hermus who led a gang that used to torment Will and Merlin when they were younger.

"I said you've had enough of your _fun _now leave him alone, please." I went up on my tiptoes so that I looked slightly taller and, I hoped, more threatening but somehow I doubted it.

"Who the hell are you?" The Hermus-alike growled at me before turning angrily to Merlin who was stood differing behind me. "Here, you boy, is she yours?"

I felt like someone had slapped me across the face, the idea that I was Merlin's, and he had any sort of control over me, would have been laughable in any other situation but right now it stung.

"I'm no ones." I whispered, anger clogging up my throat making some of the men chortle.

"Leave my sister alone!" Merlin growled pushing his way between me and the group of knights.

"Do you _know _who we are?" The Hermus-alike growled angrily at my brother.

"A group of pompous knights who think they're better then everyone." Merlin retorted making them growl angrily in unison. More like pack dogs then men.

"How dare you! If you two don't leave right now you'll be spending the night in the dungeons."

"Who do you think you are? The King." Merlin, whose sense of justice was inexplicably greater than his sense of self preservation, decided to keep prodding the group of men who were crowding dangerously close to us.

"No." He met my eyes and smirked as he pulled out his trump card. "I'm his son."

"Let's go." I hissed at my brother and dragged his arm; the dungeons were one place I wasn't keen to explore and Merlin getting angry and revealing his gifts would only end in disaster.

"Scared are we? Next time keep your girl on a leash." One of the knights chortled. Merlin turned angrily and lunged at him. What a mistake, Merlin a rookie who couldn't even take down tiny Marley back home against a dozen or so trained knights. Merlin took a nasty blow to the mouth and I was grabbed round the waist by Arthur was growled angrily in my ear that I should have stayed doing my embroidery.

Love at first sight, it most definitely wasn't.


	3. Dragon

**2. The Dragon.**

**Talliah POV**

"I honestly don't know why you had to save him?" I growled as we sat in our new room in the castle. Gaius had let us have the only room in his apartment which meant that he had to sleep on a small camp bed in the main room where he worked. We'd only been here a few days but Gaius' altruistic nature had already appeared. He treated the two of us as though we were his own, giving us the food off his table, buying a piece of colourful cloth like we used to have at home to separate our room so that both of us could have some privacy from each other which was great because Merlin's half of the room resembled a pig sty.

"The dragon said it was part of my destiny to protect him and anyway could you let a man die?"

"He's not a man he's a pig." I growled still not over the embroidery comment or the night I'd spent in the dungeon because of him.

"Who's got on your wrong side?" Came a jokey voice from behind us. I turned quickly to see Arthur stood there; it took a great deal of self discipline not to throw the book I was reading at his smug face.

"No one, My Lord." I managed to stutter with only a hint of detest.

"Well what's wrong then? Embroidery not going well or some boy asked you to marry him?" I rose angrily and felt Merlin jump up suddenly wrapping a protective arm around to keep me from hitting him and ending up in the dungeons. Again.

"I need to go see Morgana." I muttered and pushed past Arthur to leave. I was fuming all the way down the corridors and up the stairs that led to Morgana's room. I was so angry I slammed the door sending it reverberating back into its frame. Morgana whirled around and I stopped forgetting where I was.

"I'm so sorry my lady, it... it just slipped from my fingers." To my surprise she laughed at me and beckoned for me to sit down beside her. I blushed; I'd never worked for anyone before but I was pretty sure you weren't meant to be friendly with them. This was the only reason I was glad Merlin had saved Arthur; as a reward he'd got a job as Arthur's manservant (urgh what a hideous job that must be) and I was given the position as Morgana's second maid.

"Who's upset you?" She asked smiling at me as I gently sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"No one." I whispered unable to look her in the eye. Arthur was as good as her brother and something I knew a great deal about was sibling loyalty. Even if you hated them the second someone said anything bad about them (Even if it's true) you defend them because blood is thicker than water.

"Let me guess the King. Everyone always tries to talk about the King as if he's perfect around me. Trust me, half the time I hate him as much as everyone else." I smiled at her.

"No, no it's not the King. His irritating pig of a son." I growled angrily as I began picking at a loose thread on the bottom of my dress.

"Ah Arthur, you're right he can be an irritating pig at times." She smiled at me and to my great shock put an arm around me. "Trust me I know how irritating he can be; you've only had a week or so of him. Try ten years!"

"I'd murder him!" I laughed before smiling gratefully at her. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled before turning to the door as a young serving boy opened it.

"I've got a present from Arthur." He said holding up a plate with a piece of cake on.

"Oh, well tell him thank you." Morgana looked confused but the boy had gone red and began mumbling incoherently. "What's wrong?" She stood up and smiled kindly at him.

"Um... well... its...it's not for you, my lady. It's for Talliah." To both out great surprises she laughed and motioned for him to leave the plate on the table. He did as he was told before bowing awkwardly and leaving.

"Looks like you've made quite an impression on Arthur." I got up and stared suspiciously at the piece of cake. It was a generous portion of gorgeous looking chocolate cake with a note beside it. I opened it feeling an odd sort of wonder as to why Arthur has sent me something; surely he couldn't be bothered that he'd upset a servant after all he must do it all the time.

_Thought this might help speed up the embroidery; I'm expecting to see something amazing within days._

Morgana laughed behind me while I tried glowering at the note but found the corners of my mouth turning up. I offered Morgana a piece of cake as we sat down on the bed and I thrashed out my plan to get Arthur back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I was caged up, unable to move or spread my wings; wait I had wings! I looked down at myself and was shocked to find that I had scales. I really didn't look good with scales. Then I realised I was being held down in an odd sort of cave._

_I was Merlin's dragon._

I woke up shaking, feeling a longing to rescue the dragon and let him bask in the moonlight that was bathing my bed. Merlin was snoring loudly in the bed behind the curtain. Quietly, I got up and moved the curtain aside so I could see Merlin. He looked sweet when he was asleep and I felt protectiveness rise up inside me. I would do whatever it took to keep him safer from Uther; I would give my life before I let anyone harm him. I ruffled his hair the way our Mother often did as she said goodnight to us.

"I'll be back soon." I whispered before grabbing a cloak and slowing inching the door open; trying to stop it creaking and waking Gaius. I felt bad that he had given us so much and we were running around talking to Dragons and, in Merlin's case, using magic. If anyone found out his head would be on the chopping block along with ours. If I was truly a good person then I would have gone back to bed but instead I picked up a basket and began filling it with a variety of food, I wasn't sure what a dragon would like, and a book. It sounds very odd but I thought he may like something to do; it must be very boring being chained up. Quietly I left room and, throwing, a cloak over my shoulders I headed silently towards the dungeon. No one was about but then again it was the middle of the night. The first people I encountered were the guards sat at the foot of the stairs playing a game of cards. I sighed as I wondered how to get past them; luckily I was saved by some drunken prisoner throwing his shoe at them. The two got up angrily and stalked menacingly towards him; I took the opportunity to slip silently through a door to the right where Merlin had said he had gone to find the Dragon. I followed the steep steps until I came out at a ledge staring into a vast cavern.

"Wow." I whispered as I stared around. There was, however, no sign of the Dragon although a huge chain dangled down from the ceiling. "Hello." I called out, waiting tentatively for anything to happen.

A second later it did.

A huge creature swooped down from a great height before settling on a rock opposite the ledge I was standing on. It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen; beautiful scales which seemed to change colour as he moved from a deep brown to the most beautiful golden, his wings moved elegantly back and forth as he settled down on the rock and his eyes were the most beautiful golden colour brimming with intellect and wisdom. He was also about twenty foot tall which made me feel slightly foolish for bringing a few apples and a chunk of bread.

"Hello." I repeated quietly suddenly feeling stupid for coming here. "I'm Talliah, err, Merlin's sister."

"Yes, I know who you are?" Watching him speak was slightly scary; his teeth were about as huge as my head. "What I am wondering about is why you are here?"

"Oh sorry, I probably shouldn't intrude but..." I began but to my surprise he started laughing.

"I'm glad you're here; I'm just wondering why the Warlock's sister is gracing me with her presence."

"I thought you might like some company. When Merlin told me about you I kept thinking how lonely it must be so I bought you some food although I don't think it'll be enough and a book which seems like an odd idea now I'm here." I laughed half through embarrassment and half through pure shock and being stood talking to a Dragon.

"Thank you, My Lady." Once again I laughed at the reverence in his voice. The only time anyone ever called me my lady was when Merlin or Will were mucking about.

"I'm no lady."

"No, but you will be. Your pure heart will take you far in this life and the next."

"Oh, well thanks." I smiled thinking that maybe the years of being locked down here had messed with his mind. "So do you eat apples, or I have bread?"

"I don't need to eat for hundreds of years but sometimes its nice to have a treat." I smiled as I rummaged in my basket for the apples and bread. He leaned nearer so that I could feel his breath against my face.

"Open wide!" I laughed as I threw an apple in followed by a chunk of bread. I went to throw the second apple but he shook his head as he crunched his first treat for nearly twenty years.

"You keep it; you can it why you read to me?" I nodded, smiling as I made myself comfortable on the floor and began to read. We made it through the first chapter before I started yawning and the Dragon told me to go. I promised to come back as soon as I could; I had really enjoyed spending my time with him.

It would become a regular occurrence; me reading as he lay contently on his rock or on other occasions we would sit and talk. Yet he never saw fit to reveal my destiny to me.


	4. Tournament

**Hey, thanks so much for all the reviews I really love getting them and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Sorry it's been so long but had four pieces of German and French coursework to do which took forever! Idril**

**3. The Tournament**

"What are you doing in there?" I asked Merlin as I wandered into our room with Gwen close on my heels. Gwen had become one of my closest friends, even closer than Morgana as she could truly understand what life was like for me. Plus I thought she had a small crush on Merlin so I might as well help it along a bit.

"Reading up on tournament etiquette for the bloody tournament." He groaned as he flicked to the next page. The whole city was buzzing with anticipation although personally I couldn't understand it. The only positive I could see was for Morgana who got to be escorted to the final feast by the winning knight who she was hoping would be some dashing new comer rather than Arthur who was the reigning champion. As for the rest of us; we just had to sit through round after round of boring fighting with the occasional death thrown in for good measure.

"Why do you need to know anything about it; you're not competing?" Gwen asked as she flopped down onto my bed.

"No but I do have to dress him." Merlin sighed before leaning back and smiling at Gwen. "Will you test me; she never has the patience."

"Who's she the cat's mother? And the reason I don't test you is because you're so useless it's painful to watch. I almost feel sorry for Arthur."

"I don't think I could ever feel sorry for Arthur. He's such an irritating prat." Gwen laughed and I joined in. "Come on then Merlin, lets see if you're really as bad as she says."

"Thanks Gwen." Merlin went to hand her the book but she shook her head. "I'm a blacksmith's daughter; what I don't know about armour is not worth knowing. Now let's start with something simple: where do you put a helmet?"

"Hmm... let me think about that one." Merlin laughed as the three of us settled down on the bed. We spent several hours laughing together as Merlin tried desperately to learn everything about armour although even by the end Merlin had barely grasped the basics. Poor Merlin. Even, dare I say it, poor Arthur.

"So have you nearly finished your little project?" Gwen asked as she lay on my bed showing Merlin how to put on the rerebrace.

"Yes, I thought I'd give it to him before the big tournament do you want to see it?" I asked as I leaned down beside my bed to pick up the small piece of material that was lying by the book. She leaned closer to inspect my handiwork. She'd helped me to create my 'masterpiece' seeing as my embroidery skills were less than satisfactory. She laughed as she inspected the flimsy material with an intricate design along the border and eventually it would have writing in the middle. She grinned as we planned our next move in how to make it look perfect.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first day of the tournament was upon us all too soon and the nerves were beginning to show in the castle. All the servants were rooting for Arthur (well outwardly at least); in fact the only person I knew of who was rooting for anyone else was Morgana who had stared longing out the window as all the knights had begun to arrive, picking out the ones she fancied. I was going to be sat next to Morgana with Gwen to keep her company which meant I had to watch round after round of bare knuckle fighting... fun.

"So are you going to give your present to Arthur?" Gwen asked as we collected Morgana's furs to make the seating more comfy.

"Yeah I might pop along now if you're ok with them." She laughed as I piled my furs onto her pile and turned in the other direction towards Arthur's room. I knocked timidly on the door and after getting no answer I was about to turn when the door opened suddenly, nearly knocking me over.

"Talliah." There was an odd smile on his face which was quickly replaced by a nervous look that I guess was due to his forthcoming fight.

"I thought I'd stop my embroidery and come to wish you good luck." I laughed as he stepped aside to let me in. "Nervous?"

"What gives it away... my shaking hands or the tremor in my voice?" I smiled as I stared at the table by his bed which was covered in gleaming armour waiting patiently to be put on.

"Merlin late? I did wake him up and remind him to be prompt but he's always got his head in the clouds. He's like my mother." I smiled as I sat down and began fiddling with his helmet.

"No, he was here but I sent him away until I need him. The incessant chattering was doing my head in." I smiled before realising I too may be an annoyance to him.

"I'm glad you came." He smiled, as if reading my mind, as he took a seat opposite me. "Although you're not very good at reassuring me I'm going to be fine."

"You need my reassurance? I thought you were a confident knight that didn't need a young girl's reassurance." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes and before I knew what I was doing I'd reached across the table to squeeze his hand.

"Thanks Talliah." He paused as he turned my hand over in his; inspecting the nails and grooves on my hand. "Talliah?"

"Mmm..." I muttered too worried by the feeling in my gut at his touch to form words. I disliked Arthur, he was a pompous idiot who never showed anyone an ounce of respect, but when he held my hand something exploded inside me.

"I'm sorry." I looked into his eyes shocked that such words could ever escape his mouth. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved when we first met. I hope you don't judge me too harshly."

"During my stay in the dungeon and afterwards I...I greatly disliked you." He bit his lip anxiously at my words and dropped his gaze. "But let's just say I can be easily bought with chocolate cake. Stop looking at me like that you're making me feel guilty for what I'm about to do."

"What are you about to do?" He asked finally meeting my eyes although now his looked nervous.

"You asked to see my masterpiece when I finished it." I grinned to myself as I pushed the piece of folded material across the table to him.

"Do I even want to look at it?" He laughed holding it as he nervously unfolded it. I sat nervously hoping he would see the joke and not throw me into the dungeons once more. Luckily he laughed as he laid it flat on the table, his fingers following the intricate design that enclosed the words:

_The award for the most irritating pig goes too: _

_His Royal Highness, _

_Prince Arthur Pendragon._

"I thought it was highly appropriate."

"I appreciate it." He smiled at me before folding it up again and tucking it into his shirt. "I'll wear it as a favour today it might bring me good luck."

"Well now we're even. I better go Morgana'll be wondering where I am. Good luck Sire." I bowed slightly as I headed for the door but he grabbed my arm, halting my progress.

"We're not even yet Talliah. A bit of chocolate cake makes up for nothing; one day I'll make you proud.

"Wow." I whispered. "No one's ever tried to prove anything to me but what I don't get is why you want to. Isn't making your Father proud more important than me?"

"I don't understand either but when I figure it out I'll let you know." We smiled at each other as Arthur let go of my arm.

"Good luck." I whispered before leaving to try and work out what had just happened between the two of us.


	5. Marriage

**Hey, so glad you like the story and I love the reviews so keep them coming. There may be a bit of radio silence for the next few weeks as I start my exams on 16****th**** May- eeek! But come summer I promise you'll get loads! Idril x. **

**4. Marriage **

The first I knew of Markus' arrival was the guards knocking on Morgana's door asking gruffly for our presence in the throne room. Morgana began complaining that she had a full day planned (she'd wanted to ride out and have a picnic in a clearing by a beautiful lake so that we could have uninterrupted gossip) but the guards wouldn't take no for an answer, instead insisting that they escort me there personally. The three of us shared a look of surprise; what the hell had I done? The two men gruffly grabbed my arms and frogmarched me into the throne room with my two friends following anxiously behind. The room was packed with familiar faces: Gaius, Merlin, Arthur, the knights, Uther and a few of the courtiers, all of whom turned to look at me as I entered apart from one man who was stood in front of Uther with his back to me. Merlin's face was white as a sheet but he was standing freely behind Arthur who was stood beside his Father so at least he hadn't been caught: that had been my biggest fear as we'd marched over, they'd found out my brother's secret and we were all going to die. _What's happening _I mouthed; Merlin extended a shaky hand to point to the man stood in front of Uther. He turned as the guards stopped walking abruptly causing me to nearly fall flat on my face.

I screamed when I saw his face. It momentarily shocked the guards who loosened their grip on me; before I knew what I was doing I'd launched myself across the room, falling at Uther's feet begging for protection. Morgana began yelling at Uther while Merlin ran forward to hug me and Arthur moved around me, pulling out his sword as he did so to put himself between me and the newcomer.

"So it's true then, that you ran from your betrothed despite being promised to him."

"No my Lord, she was never betrothed to him. It was talked about yes but then we heard about the suspicious circumstances of his former wives deaths and then I saw him trying to rape one of his servants-"

"Lies!" He yelled angry before trying to launch himself at the two of us. Luckily for us Arthur pushed him away, thrusting his sword menacingly at the snarling man.

"You don't attack anyone in my Father's hall. She is our servant and if these accusations are true then she has our full protection."

"Why would I make it up? Her Mother took the money from me before suddenly making up all these stories trying to give me the money back. I told her it would have to come back with interest because of the trouble that family had caused me." It was traditional in the area where we lived for the bridegroom to pay the women's family as she would be leaving them and in our villages, one extra pair of hands could be the difference between life and death.

"Exactly! She could never afford to pay interest!" Despite the anger I felt at the idea my Mother could have consented to my marriage without my knowledge I would fight to protect her honour. What Merlin had said was all true; Markus, the Lord of the nearest town had taken a shine to me on a visit. It had seemed like a dream come true for my family. I had never been so keen on him but it would mean my family would never have to worry about poverty again so I played along; I think I would have even married him for them. Until the news came to us from a scared servant girl that his three wives had all died in mysterious circumstances and it was believed that he had been responsible. My brother had gone to his manor trying to find out the truth; it was then he walked in on Markus trying to rape the serving girl who had warned us as a punishment. Sensibly we cut our ties with him, it wasn't hard as we hadn't made anything official; or so I thought.

"We'll pay it." Morgana and Arthur said at once. I turned in Merlin's arms to stare at the two people who were so willing to offer over anything for me, me a lowly servant. My heart beat a little louder as my eyes met Arthur's; they seemed to be telling me that everything would be okay because he was here for me.

"You must understand my Lord; it's not the money I want. I want the girl." He grinned wickedly at me but Arthur pushed the newcomer away from me angrily.

"She's not just a slab of meat; she has a name and feelings, she won't sit around doing embroidery waiting for you to come home, you can forget that idea right now! Now you'll leave her alone and take the money we're offering you or you'll regret it." The court sat in a stunned silence for perhaps a minute or more as I stared at Arthur wishing we were alone so I could hug him tightly and thank him.

"Arthur." Growled Uther as he stared at the two of us trying to work out what was going on. "You cannot talk to our guest like that. You girl, you have four days to prove your accusations or you will marry this man. Until then you are not allowed to leave the castle grounds without an escort."

"Thank you." I whispered, not remotely meaning it before allowing Merlin to pull me to my feet and out the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked as he barged into our room. Morgana and Gwen were already in there trying to work out how to save me. We all turned to stare at him; he had also been the hot topic of conversation around the table.

"You shouldn't be here." Morgana growled angrily.

"What? I care about her just as much as you do."

"Exactly, the only difference is I'm allowed to and you're not." Arthur looked set to argue but Morgana pressed home her argument. "You made it ten times worse for her in there; you're Father knows you care for her and he'll do anything to get rid of her now. This trial's futile whatever evidence we can get that Markus is a prick!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his whole body looking grief stricken. "Well I'll leave you too it."

"Don't go." I whispered as he turned to leave. "Can you guys give us a minute?" The others shared muted looks before muttering their agreement and leaving.

All the while Arthur never took his eyes off me.

"What is it with you and embroidery? It's the only thing that seems to stick in your mind. A fetish?" I asked naughtily, trying to cheer him up. It didn't work.

"I never stopped wearing it." True to his word he pulled out the little piece of cloth I'd given him.

"I'll make you a nicer one when this is all over. Arthur Pendragon; my hero." I moved forwards and clasped his hands in my own. "Thank you for what you said in there. I 'm proud of you." I whispered, remembering what he'd told me about wanting to make me proud, well today he'd done that. Arthur pulled his hands gently out of mine, for a second I thought I'd over stepped the mark but his hands returned a minute later. This time they wound themselves around my back, crushing me against him so that my entire body screamed with desire.

"I'm never going to let you go." He whispered into my hair, his embrace never slackening for a second. I knew right then that whatever happened next we would deal with it together.


	6. Saviour

**You Guys' are so sweet, I love getting your reviews so please keep them coming! Thanks for your good luck messages for the exams- I have done them all and am FREE all summer! Good luck in your exams Becky, hope they went ok! Hope you enjoy this chapter, the idea came to me randomly the other day so I thought I'd role with it! Idril x **

**5. Saviour**

"What do you think is the best bit of being married?" I asked absentmindedly as I played with Arthur's hair. He was lying across my bed with his face buried in the blankets so his voice came out muffled.

"I guess marrying someone you love and spending your lives together." He turned to look into my eyes, his were filled with tears. He sighed before laying his head in my lap. "How long till they come for you?"

"My Mother always said." I started, purposely ignoring his question. "That the best bit of being with my Father was just spending days doing nothing but lying around together. It always sounded so nice."

"Talli..." He began, leaning up to catch my face in his hands so I couldn't look away from him. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't!" I warned him. "Don't say it!" It was the fourth day since Uther made his ultimatum and although we'd sent the fastest messenger we could find to my Mother with a desperate message to bring help but so far no one had appeared. The others were trying to fabricate something at that very minute but I'd just wanted a couple of minutes alone.

That was until Arthur had turned up.

We hadn't been alone together since the day Markus had arrived; we were trying to show Uther there was nothing going on between us. Today however, we had nothing to lose by being together. We had not talked much since his arrival, just sat together trying to work out what, if anything was going on between us. I wished we had longer to figure out where we stood but we only had hours if we were lucky.

"What's happening between us?" I asked, more to myself then him which was why I was shocked that he answered.

"I'm not sure." He admitted before taking my hand, taking it underneath his top and laying it on his chest. Over his heart. "All I know is this beats faster the second you walk into the room. When you're near me all I can think about is you and if you're not then I can't concentrate. I... I think I care deeply about you." He closed his eyes as if he was afraid of my reaction.

"I care about you too." I smiled as he opened his eyes to grin at me. You may be wondering why we never used the 'L' word; it would have been fitting after all but we just couldn't. Arthur, well it's probably obvious, after all having a father like Uther, who seemed to starve everyone of love, it would be hard. But why couldn't I, I who had been smothered in love by my family. I did try to tell them but my throat seemed to close after the 'L', it was something I thought I'd eventually get over when I met someone I loved. Then it would all come out and I'd be happy to use the 'L' word left, right and centre. Sadly it wouldn't happen like that; I would only use that beautiful little word one time. Only once. "No one's ever told me that before, well apart from my Family." I mused. To distract myself from the heavy topic of conversation I began exploring Arthur's chest, it was hard, beautifully toned with short, soft hair. I moved further down to his well defined abs, made strong by the years of training he'd endured. I found it therapeutic to move my hand slowly up and down his body. He let out a small moan before catching my hand and holding it through the material of his shirt. We held each other for a long time, trying to enjoy the small time we had left.

"Talli?" I allowed my eyes to focus on his face (a hard feat when his shirt was open, revealing his beautiful body) before nodding at him to continue. "Let's run away."

"You've completely lost it." I snorted but he sat up and took both my hands in his. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Lose. You." He growled, emphasising each word slowly so I couldn't misinterpret it.

"Arthur." I whisper, suddenly shocked at how strong both our feelings could have become in such a short space of time. I lent forwards, suddenly desperate to feel close to him, to finally find out whether his lips were as soft as I'd been imagining. We were perhaps a millimetre apart; I could feel his breath mingling with mine, we were so close and then...

"She's here!"

"Merlin!" I screamed angrily as he threw open the door looking ecstatic.

"Merlin for God's sake! Can you not knock?" Arthur growled as we pulled ourselves apart.

"This is my room." He pointed out as he eyed the two of us, tying to work out what on earth we'd been doing. "Anyway I thought you'd want to know that Mother and Will are here!"

"Did they bring the serving girl?" I grinned excitedly, I didn't care what my Mum had done, I just wanted her here.

"No." All our grins faulted at that news. "They couldn't find her or anyone else who was willing to testify against Markus but Will has an idea."

"Which is?" I prompted feeling incredibly deflated.

"Just go into this with an open mind." I rolled my eyes as I realised this would be some hideous, half baked plan. "Well, Will, well both of us thought that we could say you were married to him."

"You're both idiots!" I growled angrily. "Let me count the many ways that is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard: Firstly, do you not think people around here will wonder why I never mentioned my husband before now, secondly one word from anyone at home will confirm we're not married, thirdly we would then be arrested for getting married while I was betrothed. Do you want me to continue?"

"Who's Will?" Arthur asked quietly from my side.

"He was a friend of ours from back home." I explained, wondering why I felt so awkward about Will. He had been my friend since we were tiny but now it felt wrong as I tried to explain our relationship to Arthur. I guess it had something to do with the fact he was willing to 'marry' me when a minute ago I was about to kiss him. Arthur nodded but said nothing. "He's just a friend." I repeated.

"I know, I..."

"Talli!" Will appeared in the doorway grinning at me. I smiled back, still feeling somewhat uncomfortable about having the two of them in the same room. Will made it a whole lot worse by stepping across the room and hugging me tightly. I heard Arthur give a curt cough beside me and instantly let go of Will.

"Will this is Arthur, he's our friend. Arthur this is Will, he lived in our village." I spoke quietly, choosing my words carefully so as not to set either of them off.

"Well, _Will, _its nice to meet you. I'm _Prince _Arthur." I inwardly groaned as I realised that Arthur was going into irritating pig mode. Will was already wary of the upper classes because of his Father's death and if Arthur was going to act like a spoilt brat then getting them to work together would be nigh on impossible.

"Where's Mother?" I asked before Will could say a word, he had turned an angry shade of red and I knew how desperate he was to yell at Arthur.

"Oh, she's in the court already. She feels awful about what happened but she'll make it right." Merlin promised me quietly from the corner where he stood. I nodded my understanding before taking a deep breath and straightening my dress so that I looked as demure as possible. If my Mother had already talked to Uther that meant his guards would be here for me shortly; this was it. My entire future was about to be decided for me by Uther, no reason to be scared at all, right? I mean he was such a kind, level headed man. But he was Arthur's Father; surely some of his son's loving nature must have come from him. Well, we could live in hope.

"Merlin, can you do me a favour?" He nodded his head enthusiastically, probably hoping I had suddenly come up with a plan that would save me. I should be so lucky; all I was going to do was take advantage of the few seconds I had left. "Can you and Will go and wait outside, let me know when the guards are coming. I just want a few minutes to compose myself." Merlin nodded and led a reluctant looking Will out the room, leaving Arthur and me alone again.

"He seemed _nice_." Arthur gave a sarcastic smile and rolled his eyes towards the door.

"Will's just a friend and you didn't need to pull out the _Prince Arthur _rubbish." I glared at him and he mumbled something back sulkily, I couldn't decide whether the slight pout was irritating or adorable. Deciding that right now wasn't the best time to have an argument with him I took a step forward, closing the gap between us and took hold of both of his hands. "I'm scared." I whispered quietly, unable to meet his gaze, instead staring resolutely at his chest. Probably not the best idea.

"Don't be, I'll look after you." Arthur whispered quietly as he pulled me close against his chest. His hands moved to cradle me against him, one on the small of my back and one between my shoulder blades. It was comforting and despite what I knew was about to happen I allowed myself to smile. Arthur kissed the top of my head and I was glad Arthur's grip on me was tight as my legs buckled under the contact. He chuckled quietly before tilting my head upwards so he could look into my eyes before leaning down to kiss me. I smiled; at least I could have this memory when Markus took me far from here. His lips were tantalizingly close to mine when once again my darling brother barged in on us.

"Sorry." He apologised quietly, looking everywhere but at us and the embrace we had been sharing. I sighed before pulling myself out of Arthur's warm arms but as soon as we were apart the fear that he had been keeping at bay hit me. I was about to leave all of this behind, never get to visit Morgana's lake, never see the king that Arthur would become with my brother's help, never get to see if Gwen ever acted on her crush for my brother and, most importantly to me at that moment, I would never get to kiss to Arthur. I allowed Merlin to take my hand and lead me out of Gaius' chambers for what could be the last time. Arthur stayed behind, we couldn't be seen together but I was desperately hoping that he would get to the courtroom in time. His face there might make what was coming next bearable.

The courtroom had never looked as sinister as it did in that moment. Once again it was full of courtiers who had come to see the serving girl punished; didn't they have anything better to do? Morgana was stood at Uther's side with Gwen behind her; both gave me sympathetic looks as I bowed low to Uther before kneeling at his feet. Merlin gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze before moving to stand beside Gaius and my Mother who stood a little way to my left. Markus was stood smugly watching me from the opposite side of the room, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Uther took a step forward and was about to be begin his address to the court when the door banged open and Arthur stalked in looking murderous.

"Sorry, I was training." He apologised to his Father before taking his place beside Morgana. They both shared anxious glances before turning passive faces towards the court as Uther began speaking.

"Now that we are all here." He spared a moment to glare at his son. "We may begin. Having given you four days to compile evidence that Lord Markus had done what you accused him of I would have hoped you could have come up with something better than several biased testimonies from family and friends that are all based on rumours and hearsay! Where's this supposing serving girl who told you all of this rubbish? No, you took his money then decided you didn't want to marry him!"

"Please your highness, it wasn't like that." I whispered desperately, tears streaming down my face.

"It was! No, you will go back and marry this man like you promised to!"

"No! My Lord, please!" I begged as murmurs filled the court. My mother was crying and Merlin's face was screwed up as he tried not to cry. I risked a glance at Arthur who had turned away from the room as he tried to compose himself.

"You have an hour to pack and then you will leave with Lord Markus. That's final." I felt two guards drag me to my feet and out of the room. Arthur turned around as I left; his beautiful eyes full of sorrow but when his met mine something akin to defiance appeared in them. Something that lit a flame of hope in me and told me Arthur still had more up his sleeve.

Perhaps all was not lost quite yet.


	7. Hope

**This chapter's a bit strange but it leads onto something important so I kept it in, hope everyone likes it! I love getting all your reviews it means so much :D **

**OMG just saw the season four trailer for Merlin! We're in for a treat- roll on Autumn! **

**6. Hope**

Packing up my few belongs in Camelot was twice as hard as it had been to pack up in my Mother's home and that wasn't just because of where I was going. While I loved my Mother and Will, here in Camelot I had two incredibly close friends, my brother, Gaius and of course Arthur. I was taking my time to pack to pack everything away, folding all my clothes with impeccable precision and repacking all my books several times all the while hoping someone would run through the door and tell me I was safe. No one came and the guards who were stood watching me began getting irritable by my stalling; one even threatened to slap me if I didn't get a move on. I wondered if they'd even let me say goodbye to Merlin? With a final glance back at the segregated room I reluctantly gave the nod that I was ready to go. I felt numb to all that was happening; I couldn't even feel fear at what was going to happen when Markus finally got me alone although I knew it would come as soon as I saw his face.

"Are you ready, angel?" My skin crawled as Markus' gloating voice carried up the hallway. Suddenly fear burst inside me and a final spark of fight was ignited inside me, I was _not _going to leave Camelot with that man, I would rather die. Sadly Uther would probably arrange that all too gladly.

"No!" I yelled angrily at him before pushing the guards off and fleeing in the direction of the court. I had no idea what I was going to do, all I knew was I refused to give Markus the satisfaction of killing me. The two guards were hot on my tail and despite the fact I was a relatively good runner the men easily caught up with me, pushing me to the floor and stamping on my hand. I let out a scream before desperately trying to crawl away from them but the ruthless guard who had stamped on my hand simply grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder like I was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. I was crying, begging, screaming at them to let me go but nothing I said moved them, in fact it felt like they would have been happy to carry me like for miles but for Markus telling them to leave me with him. The guard whose shoulder I was occupying ungraciously threw me down onto the stone floor, knocking the wind out of me and scraping my wrist on the rough wall. The guard who hadn't been carrying me leaned down to hiss a warning in my ear but I was too terrified to concentrate on the words with Markus towering over me. The two guards gave me one last, vile look before turning and retreating down the passage.

"You _are _very difficult, my _darling_." He spoke the words slowly, as if drawing strength from each poisonous word. Despite the pain in my wrist I refused to cry, I wouldn't let him see any more fear, he would not beat me. I wanted Merlin's powers desperately, I visualised blowing the smug git off his feet and into the far wall. Instead all I could do was give him my worst withering stare and pray he'd back off. Sadly it didn't work and he took two steps forward until he was looming over me. "Don't you want to come home with me?"

"I'm home right now, and I'm not leaving it." I told him defiantly, he gave a chuckle before lunging towards me and grabbing a fist of my hair before using it as leverage to pull me to my feet. I let out a shriek as pain shot through my scalp from my betrothed's brutal handling of me.

"You're really not understanding this are you? You ARE mine; you do what I want, when I want you to do it!" He screamed angrily in my face before throwing me against the wall I'd envisaged hurling him against not so long ago. My head smacked back against the stone and I let out a groan as stars swam across my vision.

"Leave me alone." I whimpered all thoughts of staying strong and not showing fear gone as I struggled to remain upright.

"You." He snarled as he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the wall. "Will." Slam. "Do." Slam. "What." Slam. "I." Slam. "Tell." Slam. "You." Slam. "Do!" With a final slam against the wall he allowed me to fall onto the floor where I tried desperately to compose myself. "Got it?"

"Don't worry, I got the message that you're a vile bully loud and clear." I hissed as I rubbed my ears to try and stem the ringing in them. Markus looked like he was about to start again but he was pushed away from me.

"Leave her alone." My knight in shinning armour hissed as he pulled out his sword and brandished it in front of Markus.

"What did you say?"

"I said you've had enough of your _fun _now leave her alone." Arthur growled, reminiscent of the first time I'd spoken to him, although the way he said the words was a lot more menacing than I had and he left off the 'please' but the words had the desired affect; Markus took a step back, although only to compose himself.

"I'm sure you're Father would love to know the amount of effort you're putting into keeping a serving girl."

"I'm the one with the sword now shut up and leave her alone." Arthur had placed himself firmly between us, feet apart in his fighter stance. Suddenly he pulled off his vambrace and flung it at Markus' feet. "Fight me."

"Think very carefully about what you're doing, _my lord_." Markus sneered. "Think about what the King will do to you. If he finds out you care about her, then she's as good as dead."

"Pick it up." Arthur growled.

"Wait." I groaned as I used the wall to pull myself upright. "He's right. We need to play this a different way."

"If you go with him, he'll kill you!" Arthur screamed in exasperation, he had a mad glint in his eye and I was worried that he was about a second through loosing it and killing Markus.

"I know, but if you kill him here then I'll get the blame. Think, Arthur! We need to be clever about this. We need to show the world what he's like." I whispered quietly although I knew Markus was listening intently with his smug smile. God I hated him with every fibre of my being. Arthur nodded his agreement but didn't lower his sword.

"Good luck." Markus sneered. "There's no one left who will agree with you. You're serving girl has _disappeared _and trust me she's not coming back."

"You're evil!" I screamed furiously before launching towards him but at the last minute arms pulled me backwards.

"Don't Talliah! It's what he wants." Arthur kept a strong hold on my waist with his sword sticking awkwardly out in front of us. It reminded me for a brief moment of our first encounter; it was funny how in a few weeks he could go from being the most hated man imaginable to protecting me from the most hated man imaginable. I nodded before turning in his embrace and breathing in his warm scent.

"I hate to ruin this _beautiful _moment but that's my wife in your arms." Markus sneered, Arthur's arms stiffened around me and I knew he was fighting the burning desire to kill Markus where he stood. "Now if you wouldn't mind letting her come with..."

But he never got to finish whatever bile he was going to spew as his eyes widened and he fell forwards onto the floor. It took Arthur and me a second to get over the shock and work out what happened but as we looked up from the unconscious body there was my brother stood there holding a cracked vase in his hands. I don't think I'd ever been or would be as grateful to my brother as I was in that moment. All three of us stared down at the body for a few more minutes before I eventually pulled out of Arthur's arms and looked along the corridor to check no one was around.

"We need a plan." I stated although that was easier said then done. What could we do? The King had spoken; there was no way to make him change his mine unless of course we had proof. Sadly the only proof we had had was buried somewhere in an unmarked grave where no one would ever go to grieve. That poor, poor girl.

"We could..." Merlin started but broke off before looking hopefully at Arthur.

"Well firstly we need to move out of the corridor." Arthur started, taking up leadership like the King he was born to be. "Then we get hold of the others and think of something."

"Ok, Merlin, you go find Gwen, Morgana and Will while we deal with him." Merlin nodded before running off down the corridor. Arthur ran up the other end of the corridor to check that no one was coming before motioning that I help him move Markus back to my chambers. He was a heavy lump but we (well to be honest it was mostly Arthur) managed to get him into the physician's chambers. We sat in silence both watching Markus for any signs that he might stir while trying to think up any kind of plan. Nothing was coming into my mind but maybe the others would have more luck. Merlin came back with the others who seemed to approve of our handiwork but they too had no idea what we could do, so much for my brilliant escape route.

"Well no one else knows she's dead maybe we could find someone to..."

"Uther won't believe it." Morgana cut Gwen off in mid sentence before sighing, we really were running out of options and very soon people would begin missing Markus.

"We could always provoke him." Merlin offered while the rest of us regarded him as if he had lost it, I mean really he was angry enough already!

"Merlin, the rest of us actually like your sister and want to keep her safe, not provoke him into killing her." Arthur snarled ominously at Merlin, once again he seemed to be holding on by a thread that was fraying rapidly.

"Just hear me out." He started, taking a small step backwards but not wiping the grin off his face. "If he gets furious then he'll go for Talli, if we can get him to reveal his nasty side in front of the court then maybe Uther will realise what a mistake he's made."

"I don't know whether Uther will change his mind because Markus gets a bit ratty, he's not exactly as nice man." Morgana rolled her eyes at her guardian's stubbornness.

"But if Markus has lied to the King then that might..." Will fell silent as he realised it wasn't going to work.

"What if Markus was caught doing magic?" I whispered in Merlin's ear as the others began arguing about the likelihood of Merlin's idea working; the idea had popped into my head like an epiphany, it was a long shot but it could work.

"He'd be executed but there's no way we can prove it?" Despite what he had said, there was a hopeful glint in his eye.

"What if we planted something on him?"

"Like what?"

"Go talk to the dragon and see if he has any ideas." Merlin nodded before heading out the door while I tried to figure out how we would explain the sudden revelation to Markus was a wizard to the others.

"Where's he going?" Gwen asked as she came to give me a hug.

"To check up on some rumour he remembered from the village." I shrugged trying to act nonchalant while my heart was beating ten to the dozen at what we were about to try and pull off. We spent the next few minutes quietly talking with half baked ideas including making it look like he suicide or blackmailing him. Yeah, what could possibly go wrong? In the second before I completely lost my head with the lot of them and their ridiculous plans that was making Will and Merlin's marriage idea look plausible, Merlin walked back in with a huge grin on his face.

It was on.


End file.
